Heartbroken:Delly's story
by starcrossedloversandsugarcubes
Summary: Delly experiences some painful memories. She doesn't want to remember but yet, she can't seem to forget. Please rate and review! This is my first story! KatnissXPeeta


disclaimer:This is my first story. I'm hoping to get a lot better, and I'm working on a really cute KatnissXPeeta story! I don't own the hunger games.

Hot tears stream down my pale face. Memories are racing through my head today. It isn't easy to forget the vivid memories of the faces that you love, and it isn't easy to watch the one you love be madly in love with someone else. I shut my eyes, and I can almost see the first time I ever saw Peeta Mellark. I remember grasping my father's hand as we walked into Mellark bakery on a hot August night. I drowned out the sound of my father conversing with , who was a baker in the part of District 12 where we lived. I remembered looking at the boy who was timidly hiding behind his father. He had ash blonde curls that fell over his impossibly blue eyes. My father bought a loaf of bread and he scampered out of the bakery door. I begged my father everyday after that to take me to the bakery. Not because I wanted to bit bread or any cake for that matter, but because I wanted a friend. My father complied, as the bakery was a common hangout for him. My father would get into extremely dull and boring conversations with . One day I let go of my father's hand and skipped over to the boy who was about my age who was sitting in the corner of the tiny bakery. I was never the reserved type, in fact, I love people and most of them love me. What's the point of being scared of them? "Hello, I'm Delly Cartwright." I said a I quickly introduced myself, not wasting anytime. He looked at me slowly, as his lips formed a smile. Considering that I was a bubbly little girl, I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi there. I'm Peeta Mellark." he responded with a warm smile. I open my eyes and realize that it was just a fading memory. That happened years ago. I' m an adult now, I was a child then. How I long to be in that moment again. I shut my eyes again, in hopes that I can relive those times again. But instead, my head goes to a different memory. I can see myself standing in front of the dusty mirror looking at the reflection. I looked at the girl with yellowish hair and deep brown eyes. I Smoothed out the green velvet dress with the floral pattern. I quickly recognize this moment. This was the day of the reaping. My mother looked over my shoulder and smiled sadly. "My God, what a fine young lady you've become." My mother said to break the silence, an the obvious tension in the room. My mother embraced me as she fixed my tangled hair. "After this is over, the Mellark's are going to come over to celebrate, okay?" my mother said at an attempt to ease my mind. Although, Peeta could always ease my mind. He was my best friend...but to me, I always wanted it to be something more. Of course he never saw me more than just a friend. My mother gave me one last goodbye before that reaping. I reluctantly walked into the square alongside the rest of the sixteen year old's. My eyes immediately moved over to Peeta, who gave me a nervous smile. My mind went to the worst thought possible. But I quickly dismissed it. "Welcome! Its time to select our young man and women for the honor of representing District twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Effie shouted cheerfully as she moved closer to the big glass ball that contained my name...and Peeta's name. "As always, ladies first!" Effie stated as the crowd when silent. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Effie carefully opened the slip of paper that contained the name of someone in this crowd where I was. Someone was going to die. "Primrose Everdeen!" Effie said in a jolly voice that gave me chills down my spine. Then I Realized who the name belonged to. I open my eyes quickly. I don' t want to remember the rest of that memory. I remember when Katniss Everdeen graced the stage. her ebony hair was pulled back into a braid, and her eyes we're striking. No doubt that she was beautiful. I was always jealous of her. Peeta nearly never stopped talking about her. Peeta was head over heels for her...and not for me. I opened my eyes again. I've learned that some things are far to painful to relive. But even then, sometimes horrible memories have their way of sneaking into your mind. "Peeta...you said you've had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?" Katniss asked Peeta flirtatiously. Oh God. I'm stuck in the worst memory of them all. Peers told the story of the first time he ever saw her, and I could feel all of the color drain from my face. I remember the kiss that Panem will never forget. And my worst fear of all happened. I lost Peeta. Peeta and Katniss are married now. They have a two year old daughter named Lavender. She looks a lot like her mother, except for her eyes. Her eyes are so blue, they would shame the sky. Just like her father. Only one word describes my feelings. Heartbroken.


End file.
